


Три шага к пропасти

by Morack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Action, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Порой бывает очень опасно верить всему, что думаешь





	

**Author's Note:**

> Да, я предвзят к Саре Сайдл

1.

Девушке сложно показать себя перед боссом так, чтобы это не было воспринято как откровенное домогательство. Не говоря уже о том, что отношения между членами одного коллектива запрещены уставом службы. Впрочем, кому он интересен, этот устав?

Сара посмотрела на своё отражение в зеркале примерочной и решила: да, эта блузка ей подходит. В меру прозрачная, элегантная, классического покроя. Самое то, что нужно, чтобы показать себя не только криминалистом, но и женщиной. А вот платье… Жаль, но – нет. Непрактично. В работе криминалиста, увы, есть свои минусы.

Остаток дня заняло пребывание в спа, посещение хорошего парикмахера и лёгкий ужин перед телевизором. На Дискавери шла передача о насекомых, и Сара, морщась, посмотрела её всю, целиком. Насекомые всегда интересовали Гила, нескольких пауков он, кажется, даже дома держал.

Она не понимала этой любви. Насекомые появляются там, где есть грязь. И трупы. Муравьи, пауки, мухи, тараканы слетаются на всё, что должно быть стёрто с лица земли, убрано из-под света божьего. Как можно любить пожирающих дерьмо тварей? Если бы не работа… Сара надеялась, что причина внимания Гриссома к насекомым – всё-таки работа. Что изучает их он тоже только ради работы, а не потому, что они интересны ему сами по себе. Такая жертва придавала Гилу ореол благородства в её глазах. Жертвовать собой ради интересов общества – что может быть почётней? Гриссом обладал характером настоящего рыцаря, неважно, что при этом он был, в сущности, безобидным увальнем, мишкой Тедди с пуговицей в ухе.

Сара улыбнулась, вообразив Гила в костюме Тедди. Ужасно мило, особенно с его фирменной проницательной улыбкой. Добрый, милый, надёжный Гил. Да, неспроста он вызвал её из Фриско. Нехватка специалистов – веский предлог, но… Тут она Гриссому не верила. Женское чутьё не обманешь. Сара бросила взгляд на одежду, приготовленную для работы. "Настоящую женщину обмануть нельзя, Гил, – мысленно улыбнулась она, – настоящая женщина всегда знает, когда мужчина положил на неё глаз".

2.

Признавать собственное поражение всегда нелегко. Смотреть на Гила и понимать, что их связывает только работа да необязательное общение за чашкой чая – ещё тяжелее. А она так старалась, чтобы её заметили. Подбирала наряды. Следила за собой. Выходила на работу в выходные, надеясь, что это будет замечено и оценено, но не начальником, а мужчиной. Изучала чёртовых насекомых. Следуя совету психолога из журнала, завела интрижку на стороне, с доктором, имени которого даже вспомнить сейчас не могла. И что? Всё напрасно. Оказалось, Гриссом не может запомнить даже, что она – вегетарианка, не говоря уже о большем.

Но если согласиться с этим, то получится – несколько лет жизни потрачены впустую, на погоню за химерой.

Сара поднесла к глазам копию снимка, который недавно подшила в дело. Имя врача само пришло на ум, имя девушки – тоже. Глядя на них, она не могла не сравнивать себя и свою более удачливую соперницу.

И пусть Хэнк утверждает, что это был всего лишь деловой обед; Сара ему не верила. Большинство мужчин лжёт женщинам. Хэнк, увы, из этого большинства. В отличие от Гила.

Да, Гриссом никогда не обнадёживал её, и в этом был честен, не то, что многие другие люди.

Сара убрала фотографию в стол, проверила, всё ли на месте, и вышла из кабинета. По какой-то причине Кэтрин предложила пропустить вместе по паре пива, и она согласилась. Этим вечером Сара не хотела предаваться грустным размышлениям под аккомпанемент канала Дискавери. Кстати, о каналах – нужно будет завтра же позвонить в компанию и отключить научно-популярный пакет. Заменить его на мелодрамы, что ли?..

3.

С потолка свисает тяжёлая цепь с крюком. Звенья слегка позвякивают от натуги, когда подвешенный к крюку человек шевелится. Монотонно капает вода в дальнем углу. Свет падает так, что Саре не видно лица висящего, но это неважно – она и так знает, кто висит, скованный наручниками, на этом крюке.

Она уже приходила сюда несколько раз, крепко сжимая в руке нож. Вначале он её слышал, кричал на неё, требуя ответов. Сара молчала, ещё в самом начале решив: ни одного слова врагу, ни единого звука. Ничего. Словно он и после смерти восстанет, сможет собрать улики и предъявить их на страшном суде.

Позвякивает цепь, капает вода, Сара смотрит на висящего закованного парня, чувствуя, как растёт в ней ненависть. Ширится, охватывает всё существо, заставляя дыхание сбиваться. Рука крепче сжимает нож, так что на ладони останутся потом характерные порезы – но ей уже всё равно.

Сара Сайдл с рёвом подлетает к кругу света, в котором висит Грег Сандерс. Она даже не поднимает руки, бьёт коротко, почти без замаха. Грэг содрогается и хрипит, кровь брызжет на руку и лицо Сары, и ей становится легко и весело. Она не выбирает места, куда бить, ей это неважно. Хотя, если Грэг умрёт сегодня, это будет очень, очень обидно: резать ножом уже мёртвое тело не так весело.

Трель будильника разбивает сон так же легко, как корпус внедорожника – витрину из тёмного стекла. Несколько минут Сара лежит на кровати, глотая ртом воздух, силясь понять, где она сейчас находится: в тёмном подвале, где висит истязаемый ею Грэг Сандерс, или у себя в спальне? Правую руку свело так, что она еле разжимает пальцы. И удивляется, не увидев ни выпавшего из руки ножа, ни пятен крови на себе и на белье.

– Ты представляешь, Грис, – говорит она и осекается. Внимательно смотрит вправо, на "мужскую" сторону широкой кровати. Там, укрывшись по самое темечко одеялом, лежит её муж, её самый любимый мужчина. – Представляешь, мне опять снился тот самый кошмар.

"Это какой же?", – обязательно спросит он. Не может не спросить.

– Ну тот, – Сара морщится, ей не хочется сообщать мужу такую подробность. – Тот, что с подвалом.

"И с Грэгом?"

Вот чёрт! Сара готова выругаться вслух, но вовремя сдерживается: хорошая жена не должна позволять себе такого в присутствии мужа. Да и без него, пожалуй, тоже не стоит. Она внимательно изучает руку и думает – всё же стоит тщательно вымыться. Одно пятнышко крови, и её маленькая тайна будет раскрыта.

– Ну да, там был Грэг, – неохотно сообщает она, уходя в ванную. – Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю этот сон. Ненавижу быть в шкуре маньяка, когда он делает… делает такое.

Шум падающей воды заглушает остальные звуки. Сара тщательно моет руки, гадая, были ли у неё на руках кровавые пятна сразу после того, как она проснулась, или нет. Из ванной слов Гриссома не слышно, Сара может только предполагать, о чём он рассуждает там, лёжа в спальне. Жалеет Сандерса? Интересуется, всё ли у неё, Сары, в порядке с головой?

Но завёрнутый в одеяло огромный плюшевый медведь не умеет говорить. Он даже не знает, что женщина по имени Сара Сайдл, купившая его на гаражной распродаже, зовёт его Гилом Гриссомом.


End file.
